


Trick revealed

by BlaCkreed4



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 14:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13683474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Captain Logan have been designated to capture the pirate Kurt Wagner, known as Nightcrawler, but he didn't know where to start looking. Until he had an idea...





	Trick revealed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Italian challenges by Lande di Fandom "maritombola" (prompt: 36 - image of a map) and "COW-T" (prompt: trucco (trick))
> 
> It is also a prequel to every logurt pirate!AU I've written (Caught!, Arrh!, First Night, The booty and the devil had done for the rest)

Captain Logan was standing in front of his desk, tapping the wooden surface with the tips of his fingers. He was studying a map that laid open in front of him.

It depicted the pirate infested waters of the colonies, including the area he was patrolling with his vessel in that moment. There were many black spots over it that represented Nightcrawler’s reported attacks.

The pirate’s behaviour was driving him crazy. It seemed completely random: one week he attacked three merchant ships in a row in the same area and the next he attacked a simple fishing boat somewhere far away and nothing else. Besides, with a normal vessel he shouldn't have been able to travel from one point to the other in less than a week.

His speed was the thing that worried Logan the most. How could he capture a ship that fast? He should trap it, but Nightcrawler was too smart to get near any harbour. He always and only attacked in open water, where he could flee anytime if he needed to.

Logan’s superiors gave him the fastest ship the Canadian Marine owned, but it was still way slower than Nightcrawler’s. They said they trusted his skills, but Logan knew that in reality they feared that he would overshadow them. That was why they gave him an almost impossible task. But he wouldn't give up, he would capture that criminal and get him hanged, or he wouldn't be the best there is.

He suddenly had an idea. He tried to connect the dots with a pencil. They suddenly made sense: all the lines passed through a small atoll surrounded by sandbanks. Nightcrawler’s impossible speed made sense now: he knew how to navigate through those sandbanks.

Logan grinned. He had found a starting point for his hunt.


End file.
